Talons of Power (Organization)
(This is the page for the organization. You may be looking for the book titled "Talons of Power".) Appearance The Talons of Power are all similarly dressed SandWings, with long black and hooded robes, and gold medallions with a bird, probably a vulture, around their necks. Some dragons also have dragon skull tattoos on their scales like their leader, Vulture. Information The Talons of Power are a group led by Vulture, Qibli's grandfather. They reside in the Scorpion Den, and are apparently a large organization. They have been described as the 'underworld' of the Scorpion Den. They captured Ostrich and Cobra, although capturing Cobra may have been a ruse to get Qibli to lead them to Thorn's Stronghold. Qibli and Winter go to Vulture and find out about them, and subsequently, find out about Bog and discover that Vulture was blaming the MudWings for explosions in the Scorpion Den, in order to provoke some sort of battle. However, Vulture or some other member most likely set the explosions themselves. Bog only did it for the treasure, and is, in fact, a form of Chameleon. The Talons of Power might be what The Jade Mountain Prophecy was referring to for "Beware the talons of power and fire", as they are against Queen Thorn and want to overthrow her, replacing her with Onyx. Known Members *Onyx *Vulture (Leader) *Rattlesnake *Sirocco *Bog (associated) *Cobra (associated) History Moon Rising Moon has a vision of Qibli shouting at his family, who were wearing medallions etched with "some kind of bird", believed to be the medallions worn by the Talons of Power. The bird was most likely a vulture, heed after Vulture. Escaping Peril When Turtle and Peril await Turtle's friends in Possibility, Peril watches as a SkyWing merchant and two SandWings, wearing hoods and medallions, argue with each other. One of them eventually kicks a dragonflame cactus, which rolls into Peril's talons, exploding in her face. Luckily, since Peril has firescales, she did not die, but was in pain for the next several minutes, and nobody else died either. These two SandWings are obviously part of the Talons of Power, most likely buying bombs and other weapons for their organization. Tui confirmed that the two SandWings were Rattlesnake and Sirocco. ''Talons of Power In the epilogue, it is stated that in the Sand Kingdom, three explosions, timed to go off simultaneously, started every dragon panicking, and black-hooded dragons wearing medallions (Talons of Power) were seen fleeing the scenes. Darkness of Dragons After Ostrich is mysteriously kidnapped by who looks to be Onyx, Qibli seems to know who is behind it: his grandfather, Vulture, leader of the Talons of Power. He and Winter travel to the Scorpion Den to confront Vulture, but he (Vulture) captures him instead. The crime lord then reveals the Talons of Powers goal: they want to kill Thorn, and replace her with another dragon who actually has royal blood: Onyx, Smolder's long lost daughter. Vulture is also behind the bombing attacks (as seen in the epilogue of the ''Talons of Power book), but lies to Qibli that he is trying to stop them, and blames the dragon deaths on Thorn for not doing something. Bog, a MudWing, that Vulture also captured, says that the MudWings were behind the explosions, but it is later found out that Bog is lying and is secretly Peril's dad, Chameleon in disguise. Vulture than shows Qibli his mother, Cobra, chained in a oubliette with snakes and crocodiles surrounding her. Vulture says that she was put down here ever since Qibli left, as a punishment of her selling him to Thorn. He orders Cobra to be taken out and gives Qibli a piece of paper saying to write Queen Thorn's secrets on it for them. (Lock codes, stronghold weak spots, secret treasure vaults, etc) Cobra is there beside him, whipping all her anger and pressure on him because he was the dragon who got her sent in the oubliette. After nightfall, however, Cobra decides to try and escape with Qibli and Winter. With a little help from Turtle's leftover magical items, they are able to do just that. Qibli and his new team decides to fly to Thorn's Stronghold and warn the queen about Vulture, but when they get there Qibli and his powerful brain realize the Talons of Power's master plan: make it seem like they imprisoned Cobra for years, then make them escape and go to Thorn so Cobra could kill her with ease. He tells Thorn to arrest Cobra. With their master plan foiled, the Talons of Power fly over to the stronghold with Onyx, and she challenges Queen Thorn to a Royal challenge. Thorn accepts. Qibli, afraid the Eye of Onyx will choose Onyx over Thorn, since she is of real royal blood, uses Anemone's weather bracelets to conjure a sandstorm and delays the challenge. The Talons of Power then flee in the chaos. Trivia *Vulture thought that the Talons of Peace was too good a name for that group of dragons, and says his organization is much better, with a different name. *They also might be the 'Talons of Power' in the prophecy. *This is one of the only big controlled organizations found in the Scorpion Den, the other being Thorn's group, the Outclaws. fr:‎Les Serres du Pouvoir (organisation) Category:Groups and Organizations Category:SandWing History